Skits and comedy segments that played in Break
All skits and comedy segments that played in break. Episode 5 1st Break Metal Gear (sounds like it was from Newgrounds) Episode 7 All breaks and closing George Carlin stand up material Episode 9 1st Break Stand up about old arcade videogames Episode 18 1st Break Dr. Steve Brule Episode 20: 1st Break Mario Virtousity (made by Brett Elston) Episode 24: '''Mr.Show 24 is the Highest Number '''Episode 25: 1st Break GTA Vice City Knife after Dark Episode 26: 2nd Break Sarcastic Gamers commercial on Wii Fit Episode 27: 2nd Break GTA San Andreas Exhorbio Episode 28 2nd Break CUBE Episode 31: G4 Grains of War Episode 32: 1st Break Brucie's Autos GTA IV Episode 33: 1st Break GTA IV commerical the Cursebuster Episode 34: Robot Chicken PaRappa the Rappa Episode 35: Mega 64 on Closing of EGM Episode 36: 1st Break Daily Show on GTA San Andreas Episode 37: 1st Break GTA IV Brucie's Autos again Episode 38: Louis being sexed by Francis and Bill. Episode 40: Whitest Kids U Know 1st Break Episode 41: Mr. Show Andrew Lloyd Webber Rap the Musicial Episode 42: Commander Shepard Biggest Prick in the Galaxy Episode 43: 2nd break Doug Stanhope on Myspace and pedophiles Episode 46: The Onion: Are Post Apocalyptic Games preparing our kids for the future? Episode 47: '''Collegehumor We didn't start the Flame War '''Episode 48: World of Warcraft Intervention Episode 51: 2nd Break GTA San Andreas the Epilson Program Episode 53: SNL skit Disney Vault Episode 54: Italians protesting Mario Bros stereotypes. Episode 62: '''The State Tieing shoes, Jerks, Tenement with no cursing. '''Episode 63: Metal Gear Jawsome Episode 64: Some lame podcast or something with 4 guys with Bible characters and videogames Episode 66: Monkey and Apple: Dark Knight Interrogation sketch Episode 70: SNL Disney Vault Episode 71: GTA San Andreas Chris Formage the Epilson Program Episode 72: Collegehumor Starfox 64, Rock Band Oasis sketch Episode 74: WKUK Peeing on Leg, Collegehumor Ocarina of Time sketch Episode 75: GTA IV Brucie's Autos, Republican Space Rangers Episode 76: Frank Caliendo Dungeon Master 2nd Break Episode 77: The Onion MW3 Episode 79: Kids in the Hall sketch Rickashaw. The Onion Stupid piece of Shit Episode 81: Collegehumor Tetris sketch Episode 84: Montage of Conan O' Brien on the Tonight Show. Andy Richter Assassins Creed II, and Super Mario World backdrop. Episode 85: Patton Osowalt on G-Rated sex words Episode 87: Collegehumor Mario and Sonic Episode 90: '''mc chris Gamespot event Kingdom Hearts II and Resident Evil 4. '''Episode 91: '''SNL Norwegian Actor Playhouse Studio, 1:55:58 some RPG comedy skit. '''Episode 93: Battlefield Bad Company 2 F.R.A.G.S., COD 4 FAGS Episode 94: Collegehumor Mario and Luigi Episode 95: Kids in the Hall sketch Louie/ Last Supper Episode 97: '''Ballad of Gay Tony Anime thing, Antista modified Gears of War 3 reveal trailer '''Episode 99: '''Hakan and Juri fucking '''Episode 102: TalkRadar Original Sketch The King and the Architect Episode 103: Nick Swardson Episode 104: Drunk History Tesla Episode 105: TalkRadar Original Sketch Henry Wake pt. 1 & pt. 2 Episode 107: Chris Antista's E3 2011 Press Conference reveal of BAWWL Episode 108: Super Pluckio Brothers Episode 109: Crackdown by egoraptor Episode 121: TalkRadar Original Sketch the Scary Scary Forest Episode 123: Civilization 5 Letters to the Front Lines Episode 127 Collegehumor Mario Roast EPisode 130: SNL Disney Vault EPisode 133: Wikiparez and the Burger Bandit, King and the Architect Sketch Episode 134: Christian Finnegan EPisode 136: Lazer Time with Tyler Wilde and GTA IV Weasel News Episode 137: Lazer Time with Tyler Wilde EPisode 147: MK vs. DC porno, Sub Zero and Shao Khan sketch Episode 152: 3DS Chris and Tyler Episode 154: L.A. Noire Monologue and interrogation Episode 156: Lazer Time with Tyler Wilde Episode something: Category:Information Category:Comedy